A high Cr Ni-based alloy welding material disclosed in each of the following Patent Documents 1 to 9 and the following Non-Patent Document 1 has been known, as a high Cr Ni-based alloy welding material to be used for a member of a steam generator in a pressurized water reactor type nuclear power plant that operates at a high temperature of 300 to 350° C., or the like.
Patent Documents 1 and 2 each discloses a technology for improving a high temperature strength characteristic by adding N.
Patent Document 3 discloses a technology for reducing hot cracking, cold cracking, root cracking, and stress corrosion cracking and also obtaining desired strength and desired corrosion resistance by reducing contents of Al and Ti and addition of Nb.
Patent Document 4 discloses a technology for reducing scale on a weld bead surface and increasing weld cracking resistance by reducing contents of Al and Ti and adding Ta in place of Nb.
Patent Document 5 discloses a technology for reducing various types of cracking including ductility-dip cracking when build-up welding is performed on a SUS304 steel plate, by addition of Mo and Nb+Ta.
Patent Document 6 discloses a technology for reducing stress corrosion cracking, solidification cracking, ductility-dip cracking, and root cracking and obtaining desired strength by addition of Mo and Nb+Ta, and further addition of a trace of Ca+Mg.
Patent Document 7 discloses a technology for eliminating the need for a stabilization process by addition of Nb, and preventing reduction of corrosion resistance and reduction of weldability due to S, by addition of Mn.
Patent Document 8 discloses a technology for obtaining an alloy excellent in metal dusting resistance by addition of Cu, Nb, Ta, Mo, and the like to a high Cr Ni-based alloy.
Patent Document 9 discloses a technology for improving weld cracking resistance and hot workability of the wire by addition of Nb and Mn and adjustment of the content of Nb+Mn.
Non-Patent Document 1 discloses a technology about ductility-dip cracking generated in a Ni-based alloy welded metal (Ni-based alloy 82 and Ni-based alloy 52). Non-Patent Document 2 discloses the chemical composition of a high Ni-based alloy welding material specified by each of the standard by the American Welding Society (AWS) and the standard by the American National Standard Institute (ANSI).